


Anything for Family

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:21:08
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the sister of Dean and Sam... The middle child. After you're mother was killed your dad raised you all to track and kill every monster you have ever heard of and then some. But you want more then the hunters life so you split to find your fairy tail life but when your dad goes missing and your brothers show up you realize that you'll do anything for family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story you are the one to leave not Sam

" Your just gonna up and leave us? Dessert your family and our mission!?" Your father snaps

"What Mission dad?! We're not in the freaking military! Besides this is YOUR war not mine!" You tell him.

"Your mother deserves justice!" He yells as he slams his fist onto the table.

"Dad I want a life... Can't you understand that!? I want the little house with a picket fence... The husband the 2.5 kids.... I deserve that don't I!" You yell

John stares at you as if you had lost your mind.

"That's a fairy tale life and you know it!" He snaps.

"Fine it's a God damn fairy tale! But I want that kind of life!" You snap.

The door to the motel room opens and in walks your brothers Dean and Sam.

"What's going on?" Dean asks as he's eye's dart between the two of you.

"Your sisters lost her damn mind that's what's going on!" John hisses.

(Y/n)?" Sam says

"Guys Im done...I'm calling it's quits." You say calmly as you pick up your duffel bag.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I need to do this alright for me." You say trying to explain.

"You walk out that door and don't you even think about coming back!" John yells

"Dad!" Sam yells.

"You don't mean that dad..." Dean says.

"Yeah I do... You want out your out ain't no coming back!" Your dad says.

"Fine with me!" You snap you elbow past your brothers and out the motel door. Sam is right on your hills.

"(Y/n) don't leave.... Not like this..." He begs.

"I have to go Sam.....I'm suffocating here in this life. " you tell him. He looks at you with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look! You'll be fine.. You have Dean and dad." You tell him as you give him a hug.

"Well here at least take this." He says handing you a wad of cash.

"Is this your pool money?" You ask. You knew that was where your brothers had been , off hustling pool for a few bucks.

" yeah.. It's only a. Couple of hundred but...." He says

"Sam I can't take this." You say trying to give it back.

"Just do it all right. And call me when you get to where ever it is your going.." He says. You smile. 

"You're My LITTLE BRO. I'm supposed to be taking care of you not the other way around." You tease.

"No we take care of each other." He says .

" Thanks and tell Dean not to worry I'll be alright." You say 

"Sure..." He says you turn quickly and head for the bus station be for he can see the tears fall from your eyes. 

That was two years ago and even tho things hadn't quite gone the way you had hoped after grabbing a bus to Arizona you knew that it was still better than hunting.

Dean and Sam....

"Dean why didn't we just call her?" Sam said as they drove they pulled in to the City of Pheonix

"I tried she changed her number." He said.

"Why would she do that and not tell us?" Sam asked.

"Hell if I know Sammy.... Why does our sister do anything? Look well just go talk to her and tell her about dad.... Convince her that we need her help." Dean says.

"And if she doesn't want to?" Sam asks.

"Then we convince her harder." Dean said. 

It was 1am and you are working the grave yard shift at the all night pancake house. You were placing an order when Tanya the other waitress walks up behind you.

"(Y/n) you got customers at table 3" she says.

"That's your table." You say.

"I know but they asked for you." She replies. Confused you smooth out your uniform and head to take their order. But your heart stops when you see your brothers sitting g in the booth.

"Dean? Sam? What are you doing here?" You ask 

"We heard this place has awesome chocolate chip flap jacks." Dean says joking "How you doing (y/n)?" 

"Good. You?" You reply.

"We're good." Dean says.

"Hey (y/n) " Sam says smiling.

"Hey. Sammy." You say.

"Actually it's just Sam now." He tells you.

"Oh OK. Sammy." You reply. Dean chuckles.

"Look you guys have to order something." You say. Eyeing your manager.

"Coffee." Dean says. 

"Same." Sam tells you.

you hurry to get the coffe. Your heart pounding. If their here then something has to terribly wrong. You think.

You return to the table.

"Why are you guys really here?" You ask as you pour the coffee.

"Can you like take a break so we can talk?" Dean asks.

You sigh.

" I get off in an hour meet me at my place." You say as you quickly write your address on their ticket and lay it on the table.

You turn and leave.

Dean tosses a few dollars on the table and they slide out of the booth and head out the door.

" wow they didn't stay long. Friends of yours?" Tanya asks.

" more like the past coming back to bite me in the ass." You tell her.

An hour and half later you pull into your apartment building parking lot and park next to the Impala. Dean and Sam climb out to greet you.

" Jesus (y/n) this place is worst then most of the motels we stayed at." Dean said as you lead the way to your front door.

"Yeah well the rent is cheap.... Size it's just till I have enough to get the down payment on a house." You say as you unlock the door. Dean and Sam follow you inside.

You flip on a light to show your modern furniture. All of which was way to good for the building i was in.

 

"Can I get you guys something?" You ask.

"Take a beer if you got one... " Dean says

"Sam?" You ask.

" yeah me two." He says.

" So you guys gonna tell me why you show up in my neck of the woods at 1 in the morning?" You call out from the kitchen.

" we need a reason to come see our favorite sister?" Dean asks.

" I'm your only sister." You say p!saying into the long time running joke.

"Thank God!" They both said. You crack a smile. Handing them the beers

"(Y/n)?" You all turn to see a very tall muscular man with short black hair and brown eyes.

"James. Did we wake you?" You ask going to give him a hug.

" No... I was waiting up for you... Who's this?' He asked.

"Oh these are my brothers. That's Dean and The tall one is Sam." You say " Guys this is my fiancée' James Patterson. " you tell them.

"Fiancée?" They ask surprised.

"Yep. Cool hu?" You say.

Sam gets up and shakes James hand.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"You too." James replies. Dean on the other hand just stands there starring the man up and down as if trying to decide if he should kill him or not.

"Listen James we need to talk to our sister." He says finally.

"Dean it's fine. What ever you have to say you say can say in front of him." You say wrapping your arms around your man's thick biseps.

" OK Dad hasnt been home in a while." He tells you.

"So. He's probably off drunk in a ditch some where he'll show up when he comes to." You say .

" (y/n) Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home for a while. " Sam tells you. Your heart sinks a bit.

"James could you give us a minute please?" You asks. He looks at you confused but then finally turns with out saying a word and heads back to the bed room.

" What happened?" You asked keeping your voice down.

" Dad was on a case and he never came back." Dean says.

" so? He probably just got wind of another case and split." You say. Dean pulled out his phone and hit voicemail.

"Dean, Sam something is starting to happen..... I think it's serious....I need to try and figure out what's going on" for a moment your father's voice is in audible. Then " be very careful boys were all in danger." "There's EVP all over that." You say as your brothers smile at you. "Very good (y/n)" Dean says as you blush slightly. "I slowed the message down and got this " Dean says. "I can never go home." A woman whispered. "What? Who's that?" You as. "No idea. But dad was in Jericho California... Where he was checking out a black top. About a month a go a guy vanished they found his car but no sight of him anywhere." Sam tells you. "And another one in Apri, also December 04, 09 and spo on. All together a total of ten men disappeared in a 20 yr time span. Everyone just up and disappeared vanished with out a trace." Dean finishes. 

" Look I don't know what you want me to do? I haven't heard from or even talked to dad in two years." You say annoyed.

" we want you to come help us find him." Dean says.

" Are you crazy I can't just up and leave!" You say.

"Why not you have before!" Dean snapped.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Look. I have a job. If I just take off they'll fire me...." You say.

"Seriously? It a God damn minium wage job at a lousy pancake house for crine out loud... This is our father were talking about!" Dean snaps.

"And what about James? What am I supposed to tell him?" You ask looking for any reason not to go.

" Tell him there's a family emergency." Sam says

" No... I'm not going." You insist.

"Damn it (y/n) you want me to beg?" Dean asks. "Swallow your damn pride and come help us."

"It's not about pride Dean." You say

"Then what is it about?" Dean asked.

"I have a life." You say.

"A life? I hate to tell you sis but this ain't much of a life.." He says.

" Well it's better than chasing things that go bump n the night and hustling pool for a living.!" You insist.

"(Y/n) you know I wouldn't come bother you if I didn't think there was a problem." Sam says.

"Damn it (y/n) what in the hell is the matter with you? You know you want to I can see it in your eyes." Your older brother says.

You turn from them as James walks back into the room He can see the pain and confusion in your eyes and suddenly hes looking angry.

" you need to go..." He says to your brothers.

"James....." You say trying to defuse what is about to happen.

"You need to mind your own damn business." Dean says as he steps toe to toe with your fiancée. James is closer to Sam's height and out weighs Dean by a good hundred pounds but you know deep down if they got into it odds were your brother would kill him.

"Dean let's just go..." Sam says pulling Dean away. 

" Sorry to bother you sis." Sam says pulling Dean toward the door.

"Wait... Just wait outside ok." You tell your brothers.

Once they are gone you head into your room to change and gather your stuff.

"I'll be back alright...." You say 

"How long you planning on being gone?" He ask annoyed.

"Two three days tops." You assure him.

"What about work?" He asks.

" I'll call Mike in the morning and talk to him. I got sick days coming." You say. James grabs your wrist. Not hard but tight.

(Y/n) I don't understand you barely talk about your brothers and then they show up and your just gonna bail with them?" He says.

"It's complicated James.... Your just gonna have to trust me." You say. His eyes soften and he lets go.

"Call me and let me know your alright?" He says.

"Of course." You say. He bends down and kisses the top of your forehead then walks you to the door.

You kiss him good bye then head toward the Impala where you find your brothers leaning against the car waiting. They both smile at you.

" shut up and let's go before I change my mind!" You say as you climb into the back seat.


	2. On the road again

"Tel me again why I'm stuck in the back seat with no leg room?" Sam moaned 

"I told you Sammy it's called right of passage.... See Dean is the oldest so he gets to drive. Next is me... so obviously I get shot gun....which leaves you with the back seat. If was different when I wasn't here but now I'm back soooo." You explain as Dean grins ear to ear.

"Come on (y/n) trade places with me I don't have any room back here." He says

"Sure you do.. just stretch out on the seat." You tell him.

Dean!..." he says hoping for your brothers help in the situation.

" Sorry Sammy she's got a point." He tells him.

"I hate you both." He snaps. You glance at Dean.

"It's great to have you back sis." He tells you..

"Yeah. Great." Sam mutters from the back seat. You bust out laughing. You have missed your brothers that's for sure.

" So about this James guy." Dean says.

"What about him?" You ask.

"Who is this guy? How'd you meet. What's he do for a living? I'm mean come on if your gonna marry this douchebag we should know something about him." Dean tells you

"First off he's not a douchebag! " You snap, as Dean rolls his eyes. " Second his name is James Patterson and we met at a bar where he was singing." You tell them 

"He sings?" Sam ask

"Yeah he's in a band." You reply.

" You're kidding." Dean says glancing at you.

" No I'm not. The name of the band is The purple dragons." You say matter of fact like. The car is silent but only for a second then both Dean and Sam bust out laughing.

"Screw you... their really cool." You insist.

"I'm sorry it's just I never pictured my little sister as a groupy." Dean tells you.

" What ever.. stop laughing Jerks!" You say trying not to laugh with them.

"I'm sure if you like him a great guy... " Sam says from the back seat.

" He is and I more than like him.....I'm in love with him." You say Smiling.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Dean says. You slap his arm hard. After that the ride was getting a little dull so you decided to spice things up a bit. The three of you stopped to get a bite to eat.. while Dean was I n the bathroom you took the opportunity to switch the ketchup for his fries with aunt Martha's fire ball hot sauce. Sam watched you as a smile spread across y is face.

"Shh. Here he comes." You say. Dean slid into his spot next to Sam 

"So how much longer till Jericho?" You ask.

" Like 5 hours." Dean says. You give a nod as you and Sam watch Dean dip several fries deep into wat he assumed was ketchup. He took a bite and almost instantly he realized what had happened. 

"You little bitches!" He said with his mouth open as he tried to suck in some air to cool his mouth. He grabbed his beer and chugged it as you and Sam about busted a gut....... 

"Game on!" He hissed as you shrugged an what are you talking about kind of look.

 

Oh yeah now this trip is gonna be fun... you think knowing that your big brother loved a good prank war


	3. Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the Jericho from the pilot, this is my version, so yeah just an FYI enjoy.

Dean pulled into the bridge and watched as the locals did their best to find out what happened. While he and Sam went to talk to the cops you made your way to the car. You glanced over your shoulder and saw that he had them preoccupied, you pulled out your EMF and did a quick sweep. 

"What are you doing?" an deputy asks you.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" you say shoving the device back into your pocket. 

"This is a possible crime scene." he tells you.

"Really, I never would have known." you say sarcastically. You pull out a fake I.D and quickly flash it at him,

"Federal Marshal." you say. He looks at you amused.

"Really? Federal Marshal. Aren't you...." He starts.

"What?" you say daring him to finish his sentence.

"Noting," he replied quickly.

"So this guy, he just up and disappeared?" you ask.

"People don't just disappear." he tells you.

"Ok so then where did he go?" you ask.

" Off the record?" the deputy asks.

"Sure." you reply. 

"Well, my theory is up there." he says looking at the sky. You look up and then back at him.

"I'm confused. He took a plane?" you ask.

"No.." he says looking around. " Aliens." he whispers.

"Uh.. ok, I guess that's one theory." you say. " But um any chance he may have drowned?" you ask 

"Highly doubtful. They've searched the river with no sign of him. If he had jumped or was pushed at this height there'd be a bit of him every where." he tells you. You were about to point out how his information was a bit off, when you saw Dean waving to you. 

"Thanks." you tell the deputy. You head toward the Impala with your head down as you pass two FBI agents. You climbed into the back of the Impala.

"Any luck?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I found out deputy dog is coo coo for coco puffs." you mutter. Dean and Sam both look at you curiously from the mirror before Dean puts the car in gear and drives off.


End file.
